


When the veil is thin

by Mastre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastre/pseuds/Mastre
Summary: When the veil is thin... he sees you. A mortal doesn't stand a chance against a wayward god.





	1. Someone in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> T.W. as stated in the tags. Loki is not nice and cuddly in this one. Read at your own risk.

The night fell. Halloween night. Autumn leaves were shuffling over the ground as the wind took them, slowing down only when the rain started to fall. Slowly soaked through they stilled and remained stuck to the ground as the wind speeded up and shook the trees, loosening more and adding another layer that soon became as wet and slippery as the first.

Then the streetlights went out.

She lit a candle, carefully positioning it where she wouldn't accidently knock it over. She'd always been scared of fire, but she was even more scared of the darkness when there was a storm brewing outside. And maybe she was a little superstitious. There was a time, before modern, rational thinking, when people believed the walls were thin at certain times a year. Halloween, All Hallows Eve, was one of them.

The walls of reality weakening. The time when things from other worlds could make the leap and cross over. If they so desired.

In old stories they seemed to desire it a lot. They're biggest joy seemed to be to torment humans, taking every chance they got to haunt mortal men with everything from mischievous pranks to unspeakable horrors.

She shuddered at the sudden chill that ghosted over her skin. Were the radiators giving out as well?

There was something different about this night. She tried to shake the feeling by focusing on the book in her hands, but it wouldn't leave. She pulled up the bedcovers almost to her chin, hoping it would make her not just warmer, but also feel more safe. It didn't help. The feeling of unease remained and it grew stronger. Something was wrong.

She looked at the candle flame which flickered and almost died, before returning to normal strength. Something was in the room. She could feel the presence. Something... or someone, just beyond her visual field, hiding in the shadows, waiting to make themselves known.

She slowly put the book down, getting ready to flee. Sharpening her senses she tried to detect where the presence was, in which part of the room. There was no movement, nothing to give them away, except... a faint, almost inaudible sound of breathing.

Slowly, slowly she began easing herself out of bed. If she could only reach the door... She needed her robe too, wearing only panties as it was. And she would need a few seconds to unlock the front door. A few seconds respite, that was all, and she would be safe. Assuming it was a human being who haunted her... and not something else.

She was already at the bedroom door, robe firmly clutched to her chest, when two hands grabbed her from behind. Two incredibly strong hands, one on her arm, the other on her waist, and she screamed in panic as they pulled her back, spun her around and threw her back on the bed.

She scrambled to turn around and face whoever it was and he stepped into the light, into her visual field like a brooding shadow, dark and malicious.

A tall, slender man with raven dark hair and pale skin stood before her. His face was unreadable, which made it just the more scary. All he did was watching her in silence, completely still, not even a hint of quickened breath after the physical outburst he'd just displayed. Like it had cost him no effort at all to throw her across the room.

She pulled up the robe to cover herself somewhat, but it only drew his attention to her nakedness. His eyes traced her body, lingering briefly on her thighs and breasts, before finally settling on her face.  
"Are you scared of me, mortal?"  
She couldn't get the words out to reply. It was like the shock had rendered her mute.

He was dressed in leather all over, down to the long coat, and his whole posture radiated danger, like a predator ready to strike. He took two long strides towards her and she screamed again, finally finding her voice, while trying to shuffle backwards on the bed.  
He immediately stopped and made a complex movement with his fingers.  
"A simple silencing spell," he said, before continuing towards her. "I'd rather you not alert the whole town to my presence."

Before she knew it he had a knee on the bed and a hand on her throat. He moved incredibly fast.  
"I should thank you," he growled, "for providing me with a place to enter, though I realize it was beyond your control."  
"Enter what?" she wheezed, uncomfortably aware of the hand against her windpipe. If he decided to tighten his grip...  
"Your world, of course. It's not often that the days of easy passage aligns between our realms, and would you wish to cross you have to go where the veil is at it's thinnest. I could have landed in a vastly worse location than this."

She had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't sound good. How did he get into the house, into her bedroom in the first place? She was absolutely sure he hadn't been there when she went to bed.

His thumb was lazily stroking her neck as he held her in place. Once again his gaze went to her half-exposed breasts, only to settle back on her eyes, which were betraying everything she felt at that moment.  
"You do fear me, do you not?" He smiled, and it made him even more predatory than before, because it was clearly not a smile intended to calm her down.  
She didn't attempt to answer, there was no point. She only waited for whatever he was going to do next.  
"You're wise to do so," he continued. "I am a god, and I would have ruled you, had your foolish 'heroes' not gotten in my way." He was hissing out the last words, and his jaw clenched, his white teeth showing. For a moment his grip tightened and she struggled to push him away in a sudden bout of desperate self-preservation.

He let go of her throat, but only to grip her wrists and pin them against the bed. The knee he hadn't already placed on the bed he used to hold her legs down. She was on her back, completely immobilized. And more or less exposed, since the robe no longer covered much of her body.

"I should be on my way," he said slowly. Despite the words, he didn't move. He seemed conflicted. After an agonizing wait he leaned down, mouth next to her ear, lips barely touching as his strangely cold breath fluttered against her skin. "But perhaps I have just enough time to play with you first."


	2. Ravaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get serious...

The words sent a shiver down her spine. He remained leaning over her a little while longer, letting the message sink in, before straightening up and moving up to straddle her chest. The short moment it took for him to change position was her opportunity to struggle for freedom, but it was shut down as quickly as the first time.

He was incredibly strong. Not the least bit bothered by her attempts at fighting him he placed himself so his bent legs kept her upper arms firmly in place, and she had a close-up and very unwanted view of his crotch. The supple leather did a poor job at hiding what was going on underneath.

He slid a thumb along her lower lip, pulling it down and rubbing the pad against her teeth.  
"You can bite, but it will not do anything to deter me," he said cooly. "There is nothing you can do that will harm me. The other way around however..." He left the sentence unfinished, hanging like an unspecified threat in the air.

Slowly he unlaced his pants. She made a last attempt at wiggling out from under him but it was useless; she couldn't move an inch. Her breath was speeding up, and so was her heartbeat. There was no way to escape this.

He smiled slightly at her reaction as he freed his length and stroke it a few times. He seemed to enjoy her struggling, futile as it was. Once again his thumb went to her face, this time pulling her chin down as he carefully slid the tip of his cock over her lips before inserting it into her mouth. If she had hoped it to be over quickly he seemed to have the opposite idea; every step was slow and deliberate.

She wanted to pull back but he placed a hand around the back of her neck and lifted her head just enough to not have to overreach. He rubbed himself against her tongue, leaving a faint taste behind as he pushed deeper. His hand held her firmly in place, not letting her escape the invasion. He stopped short of pushing against her throat, and she would have sighed from relief had she been able to.

He moved back, leaving a wetness on her tongue and once again that taste, before pushing in more forcefully. She tried to block him with her tongue, but he seemed to take it more like an encouragement than a hindrance. It certainly did nothing to stop him.

His breathing was getting deeper, arousal obvious as he looked down on her face and his enlarged cock moving in and out of her mouth. She had a bad feeling he was coming to a close and she could do nothing to avoid it. Then he abruptly stopped.

Without a word he pulled out and moved off her chest. Instead he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of bed.  
"Kneel for me!" he ordered and pushed her down on the floor. Trembling she did as required and he ran his fingers through her hair before tightening his fist around it. Pulling till she opened her mouth again he did as before; inserted the head of his cock between her lips, slowly sliding deeper as if he was savoring the feeling of her soft wetness around his length. 

This position might have felt less overwhelming, but it was all the more humiliating. She placed her hands on his leather-clad thighs for support, but when she tried to push against them to keep him from going deeper it had little effect. She couldn't stop him from going as far as he wanted.

He moved faster and she struggled to keep up; it was getting increasingly uncomfortable. At the same time she felt a faint sign of arousal awakening in her own body. That was unsettling. She just hoped he wouldn't notice; it was bad enough that she did. Suddenly he released against the back of her throat, flooding her tongue, and she was forced to swallow. Only when she'd swallowed everything down did he withdraw and let her go.

She breathed deeply, fighting against the need to gag. Somehow she didn't think he would take it well if she heaved after this.  
"You should feel honoured," he said, slipping his fingers through her hair again. "It is rare that a mortal is chosen to pleasure a god."

Honoured was definitely not what she was feeling at this moment. She just hoped that it was over, that he was satisfied and would leave.

No such luck. Before she knew it he had hauled her up on the bed again and started removing her panties. She quickly placed her hands on his to stop him but it was of no use. With determination he pulled the garment down her legs and threw it away before climbing on top of her and pinning her down with his own weight.

He was already growing stiff again; she could feel it against her thigh, and this time he wasn't going for her mouth.

She felt two fingers at her entrance, but he held her firmly in place so she couldn't move away as he explored her, eyes locked on her face the whole time. Then he smiled, or smirked rather.  
"I sense you weren't totally adverse to tasting me," he said, stroking the wetness between her folds. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, but he caught her chin and turned her back to face him. "Oh no, you will look at me."

Slowly his fingers traced their way from her entrance to her sweet spot, circling it slowly, making her jerk at the touch.  
"Stop!" she protested.  
"You want me to stop? I will, but not yet." His voice was like honey; dark, sweet, with an accent she couldn't pinpoint. It held a subtle warning of danger.  
The fingers slid back, slick and gentle, and pushed inside her ever so slowly.

She wanted to squirm away but he was pinning her down so efficiently she couldn't even budge. It was ridiculous that one man could be so strong. She should at least be able to...

The fingers slid deeper between her inner walls and there was nothing to do but endure it. His eyes didn't leave her face. Then he curled his fingers a bit while stroking her sensitive spot with his thumb. She moaned a protest which didn't deter him in the least.

At least he was careful. There was no pain, no roughness... so far.

He flicked his thumb over the little ridge while applying pressure from inside with his fingers, making her whimper with unwanted arousal. His eyes were hooded, dark with lust, as he watched her fighting the feeling. He licked his lips.

Finally he stopped, sliding his fingers out, but keeping them curled, tips pressed against the upper wall. She unvoluntarily tensed against them, unable to resist the sensation building in her core. It felt disturbingly empty and unfinished when he pulled them out. She had been so close.

He immediately forced her legs apart and she felt his length rubbing against her, like he was lubricating himself. Then, with no warning, he pushed in almost to the hilt. She gasped.  
Had she not been so wet it would have hurt, no doubt. He was far from gentle. She struggled against the pressure, tensing her muscles against him.  
"Relax, woman!" he hissed. "It makes no difference for me, but will make it way easier for you."

She didn't for a moment believe he cared about making it easier for her. The whole preparation was about teasing and power, of bending her to his will and see her humiliated. She gritted her teeth and braced her hands against his chest, trying to push him back. It was like attempting to move a brick wall.

He pushed harder, all the way in and she cried out at the discomfort. That seemed to arouse him even more. He grabbed her wrists roughly, holding them down as he pushed into her over and over, breathing harshly, clenching his teeth. 

She tried to adapt to his rythm to make it easier for herself, to not feel the the impact so much, but he slid his teeth over the side of her neck and bit down. She made another high-pitched whimper and lost her focus. He traced her neck eagerly with his mouth as he slowed his movements, pulling almost all the way out before entering her again, making lengthy, muffled moans against her skin.

She shivered under him, trembling from the combined sensation of his lips on her neck and his hard body moving against and inside her, filling her roughly and repeatedly.

His breath quickened and he moved faster again, less controlled. She could tell he was getting close, and she didn't want him to release in her but there was nothing she could do to stop him. He swiftly reached down to hook one of her knees over his arm to be able to push even deeper, pressing himself against her sweet spot in the process. She moaned in protest as her body shuddered from an orgasm that was stronger than any she'd ever felt and she couldn't hide it, clenching around his cock as he emptied himself inside her.

He didn't linger long. Still half hard he pulled out of her, making a hand movement that seemed to mysteriously clean himself up before moving off the bed and adjusting his clothes. A distant roar of thunder made him turn his head.  
"I suppose I'd better take my leave. I have little desire to go back to that wretched prison cell." He looked at her, still splayed out on the bed, and smiled teasingly. "I must confess I had not expected a mortal to be capable of giving me such pleasure. Perhaps I will have to visit you again."

And then he was gone.


End file.
